


almost believing

by dahkkun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Film, Self-Indulgent, child! gahyeon, prince! bora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahkkun/pseuds/dahkkun
Summary: yubin doesn't count on happy endings.yoohyeon does.and somehow, everything suddenly reaches, caving in its own paradox.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. romantic dreams must die

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 2007's film enchanted
> 
> basically a brain fart as ive written this at 3 am

Yubin sighs, dropping the folder she was skimming through for her upcoming client that she will meet the following day. The rain was pattering gently against the window, painting the darkened night that has already loomed over since the time she picked up her daughter from school and had a discussion with her secretary before she finally left.

She rubs her eyes after removing her glasses, then her temples with its dull ache resonating more than ever in spite of the coffee she consumed over half an hour already – giving the clock a glance briefly.

Of all the things Yubin has to be stressed at, with all of the constant complaints of her clients about their other halves’ shares and legal annulment considerations and conditions, being a single parent after the passing of her significant other years ago and let Gahyeon – her adopted child – be without a mother, the bills and essential maintenance piling up its prices and the hours she needs to pull every night to get her tasks done and achieve more overtime to get extra money; it has to be this boulder of an otherworldly being that would actually give her physical aging. (she actually does have a great sense of control under pressure, but this, this – she eyes the sleeping individual on her couch that has been knocked out after the rain fiasco – is incredibly a different kind.)

“Things are never supposed to be like this,” Yubin mumbles to herself, fingers joined, deep in thought as her eyes trail the sleeping figure bunched up in her huge wedding gown that doesn’t even fit through the door unless you remove the stabilizers. She notes of the shimmering silver hues of her hair, and Yubin wondered if it was natural for anyone to have natural silver strands. 

She was supposed to be alone in her office right now, having the silence to accompany her for the night with the storm passing and cascading down their windows, cultivating humid and wisps of coolness to tranquilize whatever boiling hot mess the day has given to everyone. But instead, here she is, disturbed by the soft snores of the self-acclaimed princess and the occasional humming of a tune Yubin doesn’t know what song it is but figures it’s all part of her kind to sing in their slumber. 

Yubin stretches then, neck popping when she cranes them to the sides, relieving tension.

She stands up, grabbing her mug to get more caffeine in her kitchen.

There came a sneeze that halted Yubin when her beverage was half full in its container.

Glancing at the source, she became hyper aware of the still-stranger shivering. Yubin insisted that she get a change of dress, but the latter also persists that Bora – her apparent significant other and some royalty Yubin presumes to be based on the spouting descriptions when asked – would be able to find her tomorrow and such kindness shouldn’t be wasted on someone as her. It was stupid enough for Yubin to believe her because first, she’s still drenched from top to bottom and didn’t even get to dry herself as she willingly just sat on Yubin’s couch with a plop, staining her furniture; second, there weren’t any blankets on said furniture and Yubin thinks that the girl isn’t accustomed to wraps, and it made her speculate more the way she was comfortable just sleeping on the crooked couch without any complaints; third, the way she just snoozed seconds after in such a stiff position makes Yubin uncomfortable herself as she even made an appointment with a chiropractor one time when her back was screaming in pain whenever she ignores the fatigue her body complains every now and then that forces her to fix her posture and dietary; lastly, with Yubin trying not to think of how gorgeous the stranger was sleeping soundly with her pouty lips, crunched brows and smudged make up that led Yubin to disregard her belief in humans not being able to pull of a messy alluring look they try so hard on the internet these days. She isn’t as heartless as other people would be in this world, or take advantage of them. (Yubin retraces a few hours ago when the snoring individual told her story to Gahyeon when an old man took her crown while she was asking for directions and thought that it was lovely for him to do so but turns out she was regrettably mistaken while they were climbing the stairs to her apartment.)

The urge to nag at her was inclining, itching to claw its way out of her throat because this girl’s an idiot and so plainly naïve it hurts her pride that she’s answering all basic questions as to where they are or how that billboard she was knocking on when they first found her was nothing more than just display or how irresistible it is to envelop her into a tight hug and tell her that everything is going to be alright the more the stranger tries to mask her confusion with oblivious fantasies that Yubin continuously attempts and grits herself hard to not spoil it, but really, how can she when this tug of pity washes over her the more she stares at the slumbering princess who is soundly unconscious and had only asked for nothing but help. 

Another resounding groan slips past her lips, the tidings she does not want to surface overflowing in her sink of thoughts is unbecoming, the more she accommodates them. 

Why does she care so much? She screams within herself and massages the bridge of her nose.

Okay. It was time she really eradicated these vulnerable impulses and just  _ do _ ; because the stall she lets on will not settle the hurricane of dilemmas swirling within her gut.

Placing her cup of coffee on her desk, she picks up her phone and is ready to dial an uber to finally let this lady go to her home (Or where she belongs, but Yubin doesn’t entertain such an idea). Yubin assumes that whoever is their guardian or parent is worried sick of this lost adult who has a serious case of delusion.

The line has already connected on the receiver when Yubin has another stump she hurdles in as the sleeping figure moves.

The individual releases a faint breath that caught Yubin to stare and listen.

Yubin isn’t the type to prolong a debate to herself, knowing she’d do what is right and would never choose an option out of guilt. But the more she observes, the further she struggles to ignore the palpitation that has driven her into an imploding mess of benevolence and the way she grasps onto the thin line of nonchalance with compassion burning it all to ashes, made her realize that this gradual beat of inexplicable sentiment has turned her foolish. What is she still waiting for?

Hello? The staff behind the phone was already speaking in its robotic voice, and Yubin was chewing on the insides of her cheek.

She lets a tick go by before she presses –

  
  
  
  
  
  


The end call button. She continues grumbling incoherent chastise to none other than herself when she did.

Trudging in defeat, she goes to Gahyeon’s room. She creaks the door quietly, careful not to wake her daughter up and takes an extra bedding from her closet.

She returns to the living room, cramped and a mess as usual, with also a pillow tucked under her armpit.

Spreading out the sheet, she lets it float down on the person still fast asleep and gently lifts up her arm to slot in the pillow for her to embrace. Yubin thought it’d help with the strain she’ll sure get in the breaking dawn, especially in her situation.

Satisfied with her internal storm calming, she then stood up to leave.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Only to be stopped by a hand that binds her wrist, cold and quivering, causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turns, knowing she can do nothing about her presence being known.

And perhaps it was a mistake, because the next thing she knows is that her heart skipped mississippis of familiar intervals she always chooses to turn blind eye to.

“Yubin,” the girl’s voice was rasp, and Yubin can immediately tell her exhaustion was no joke, “I want to thank you for your kind-heartedness in which no amount of expressions and tunes can ever be foretold”

She smiles, and Yubin overlooks the self-fact that in her ribcage there was something aching somewhere beneath.

“Anytime, Yoohyeon” She responds, her lips lacing a grin so genuine it almost throbs.

Yoohyeon shook her head, “You could have left me in the alleys just like the old man did when he took something I own, easily gratified by the thought of taking a moment of blissful benefit from someone as gullible as me because I am inane from the very start”

“I’m sorry,” Yubin apologizes, but she doesn’t know why. (Or maybe she does and resolves to pay no heed to it.)

Yoohyeon giggles, waving a dismissive hand with her eyes still half-open, “It wasn’t your fault,” She yawns, a dainty hand filtering it, “Besides, that was all in the past now and look, I’m still alive, warm and under your generous care”

Yubin chuckles, amused by Yoohyeon’s optimism.

“I apologize if I’m such a burden right now. I hope you can bear with me just until Bora comes and get me”

“It’s fine, Yoohyeon,” She pauses, a stroke of uncertainty washes over her with the sudden change of mindset, “as long as you don’t meddle with matters that’s mine, you will never be a bother” She bites her gums, it was such a blatant lie and she was so close to taking it all back, but Yoohyeon’s sparkling eyes that has shone with the help of her lamp that glows an alluring luminescence around Yoohyeon was enough to make her suck it all up and stick to her word.

“Okay,” Yoohyeon snuggles then, deep into the pillow Yubin provided and exhales a relief sigh of content that made Yubin frown, because, hell, she just created, yet again, a stupid, idiotic mistake of giving in to Yoohyeon’s favors.

  
  
  
  
  


Yubin sits back to her swiveling chair, coffee cold when she embraces her tips around it.

She bites back a grunt when her beverage comes in contact with her tongue, the warmth already gone, and she hates it.

She averts her gaze back to Yoohyeon’s fetal stance and breathes out.

Another night wouldn’t hurt.


	2. this one's not pretending

Here Yubin thought things couldn’t get any worse.

She grabbed for Yoohyeon’s forearm gently, but with a firm grip that was enough for the latter to cut her conversation short with the old lady who was feeding the pigeons on a bench near a park, hand occupied with hundred dollar bills while she counted.

It was a breezy, sunny afternoon. Yubin was sure this would be the last time she’ll ever get to see Yoohyeon, let alone help her.

“What are you thinking?” Yubin starts, sight creasing with another headache elevating, “You can’t just give people money”

Yet here she is, on the verge of nagging Yoohyeon's ear off; again.

This raises a questioning brow from Yoohyeon, mouth pursing in utter confusion.

“But you gave _me_ money” Her finger points to Yubin, so innocent though altogether also accusing.

This earns Yubin a groan, “Yes, I did,” she huffs, mind reaching for a simple yet concise answer, “But that’s not the point” Was what she said instead.

Yoohyeon beams, and saunters beside Yubin when the shorter one urges to follow her.

“She was very lovely,” Yoohyeon comments somewhat, still not knowing what Yubin was pertaining to but she likes to keep both their spirits up.

“Pretty sure you think everyone is”

“Of course! You’re lovely yourself as well” Yoohyeon juts out, endearingly, pats at whatever invisible dirt there was on Yubin’s blazer to add to her notion.

Yubin persists neglecting the touch that burns her. Overanalyzing things are tendencies she admits, but nothing should have ever occurred when such oblivious characters like Yoohyeon are in place. Sue her for her hypocrisy, it just is. 

She bits her inside cheeks, attempting to dissipate the emerging breaths of distress.

_If everyone’s lovely in your eyes, who then says you are too?_

Yubin kept her mind shut after the thought.

  
  


"So tell me," Yubin wraps a tissue around the shawarma to prevent any condiment leakage and gives it to Yoohyeon, who the latter gave the food a keen observation, delicately inspecting what kind of creation it is, as she twirls it before taking a bite,"how long have you been together with this prince of yours?"

At the question, Yoohyeon lights up from her occupied munchings and replies, mouth full with a hearty smile, "oh! About a day!"

Yubin chuckles, "You mean it feels like a day because you're in love, but obviously it's more than that--"

"No really! It's been a day," Yoohyeon hums in delight, chewing onto the meat more, "and tomorrow it will be two days, and the day after three! and it goes on and on~"

_Ridiculous_. Yubin's thought bouncing in her brain like an indecipherable puzzle.

"You're kidding," A crease on her brow digs itself, glancing at Yoohyeon who is unfazed by her own answer, “A day?”

Yoohyeon looks back, clearly inhabited with her shawarma, and Yubin repeats, still dumbfounded, “One day? You’re joking”

Yoohyeon stares, not getting anything at all, shakes her head, “but I’m not”

“Yeah you are”

Yoohyeon shrugs, “Well it’s up to you whether or not you’ll believe me,” she gives a bounce, letting her sewn dress that reaches down to her ankles flow with her pathing (Yubin had to hold her anger when she saw her curtains having huge dress pattern cuts that lets the sun raging in its rays. She wouldn’t have mind if Yoohyeon had asked for a pair of clothes because she could have lend them, but then Yoohyeon just _had_ to ruin and sabotage her curtains, insisting afterwards that with Yubin’s size, she wouldn’t be able to fit, to which Yubin heaves a huge irritated sigh. She already needed to take a breather right after Handong, her fiance, who unfortunately saw Yoohyeon atop of her as Yoohyeon slipped and dragged them both to the ground, slamming the door at her face for misunderstanding Yubin’s own definition - according to Handong - of _crowd control_ , but adding to the occurrences thereafter, Yubin had enough. It was too much for Yubin to even take all the events in, but here she still is, together with said human entropy), “I just know that we are meant to be as our true love’s duet says all words that are unspoken of. And with our vows, we shall make our affections be known and sealed within our hearts”

Of course.

“You’re going to marry somebody after a day because you fell in love with him -”

“--Her,” Yoohyeon butts in.

“Sorry, Her,” Yubin corrects herself, “because she finished your --” she waves a hand, trying to let Yoohyeon know her point, if it was any correct, “duet?”

“It was destiny, Yubin!” Yoohyeon blurts out, holding onto her now empty shawarma fold, “If you witnessed how she saved me from the giant ogre, you’ll just know how much fated we are for one another!”

_Fate, sure._

“I mean,” Yubin elaborates, “How can you talk about loving some girl you don’t even know?”

“She’s not only _some_ girl, Yubin. She’s Bora!”

“Obviously you told me that”

“But,” Yoohyeon hovers a finger (she quite a pointer isn’t she, Yubin tells herself), “that’s because I know what’s in her heart too that I know she's not just _anyone_ ”

“Okay,” Yubin just says, “Okay, great” pressing her lips together in an attempt to understand.

Yubin, for who knows for the umpteenth time, exhales steadily. She doesn’t know if she’ll pity her for believing such baseless reasons.

“By the way,” Yoohyeon grabs, yet again, for Yubin’s attention, waving the plastic container and tissue in front of her, “this was _so_ yummy! I never knew food can taste like this!”

“Really?”

Yoohyeon nods.

“That’s good to know,” Yubin gestures for the wrap, “Let me put that out for you” takes it and throws it into the bin beside Yoohyeon - who bid thanks - and continues to saunter.

“What about you?”

The lawyer quirks a brow.

“How long have you known your Handong?”

It was a harmless question, yet it made Yubin think a lot, especially with the word acclaiming Handong's hers. Which, well, she is, but it made Yubin a bit conscious.

“Well, I’ve known her for five years now,” She replied, her enunciation dragged a bit to the end, as if carefully picking her answers that are prickly if not gentle. It isn’t as if Yoohyeon has anything to say, but it does make Yubin wonder how that information would stir Yoohyeon. _What was she expecting?_

Wide eyes met with her nonchalant once, “And _you_ haven’t proposed?!”

“Yeah, well, cause -”

“No wonder she’s angry,” She mused.

“It’s because most people get to know each other before they get married,” Yubin clarifies, a hand digging in her right pocket to create a road for her thoughts to bind itself together, “They date”

Yoohyeon purses her lips, letting the foreign word sink in, “Date?”

Yubin nods, “Yeah, you know,” she rounds her left wrist in an attempt to simplify, “Date” _Great job, Yubin._

It was apparent Yoohyeon didn’t understand, from the way she just locks her eyes with Yubin, making the younger one avert her head from the burning gaze that has caught her off guard (Wow, she’s insanely pretty with my curtains -- which I still need to replace) and proceeded to give out examples as continuity for the definition, “You go someplace special. You know, like a restaurant, or a movie, a museum, or you just hang out and you… well, talk”

“Talk?” Yoohyeon repeats, mind boggling for a scenario in place, weighing the outcomes and to assume its significance.

She drawls, brows crunched in the middle, “What do you talk about?”

"About each other," Yubin shifts a bit, slowing down to let Yoohyeon catch up to her fast feet, "Yourself, your interests. Your likes and dislikes. You know," She presses her lips together, thinning itself in trait, dismissing the notice of using _You know_ too much when in fact, Yoohyeon doesn't really _know_ , "You talk"

At this point, Yoohyeon wasn't even listening anymore, Yubin says to none other than herself as Yoohyeon cracked up with her hand hovering to cover her mouth in mannerism, proceeding with, "You have such strange ideas about love"

It was Yubin's turn to laugh, "Huh, maybe we should do what you would do," A bit of a mockery did her tone came to be, "You meet," she puts up a finger to count the course of action, "have lunch, and get married"

"Oh! You forgot about happily ever after," Yoohyeon grins, tilting her head to the side like any other protagonist of a story would. 

_The typicalities_ \-- Yubin thought in her head out loud (it suits her, frankly so, but she would never admit to that).

Yubin didn't mean to scoff, but it was already done by the time she found humor in an answer dictated so sincerely yet so blasphemous, "Forget 'happily ever after'. It doesn't exist"

Arms stopped swinging, and Yubin was faced with silver locks emitting jasmine scent occupying her senses, "Well, of course it does-- oh!"

Yoohyeon trips a bit on the crack of the pavement, making Yubin chase for her figure to help her regain balance.

"Careful there," Yubin would have chastised her for her own misfortunate klutz, but it all smolders down into worry as she checks for Yoohyeon if she had gained any injuries.

"Oh thank you! Sorry about that" The almost victim of the stagnant ceramic pathway cheekily grins, trying to avoid the embarrassment that has procured.

"You aren't hurt or anything?"

"Other than the blister that I had acquired from these sandals I borrowed from you--" 

_Oh it's Handong's,_ Yubin thought with grimace.

"--I'm fine!"

And when Yoohyeon takes a step, she stumbles.

Yubin quirks a brow in skepticism.

"Uhm...maybe I might have twisted my ankle a bit," Yoohyeon pouts, mumbling incoherency, then beams," I'll be fine though!"

"Yeah, no. We're going back to my office and get that treated"

Yoohyeon shoves down the humiliation she felt and went instead with, "W-What about you and Handong?"

"Pardon?" Yubin was already tugging Yoohyeon gently back to where they came from when Yoohyeon suddenly retracted from their conversation prior.

"You know that you will live happily ever after, right?"

"W-well," She sighs. Sometimes, she doesn't get where Yoohyeon's priorities are, but she replies otherwise.

Could it be out of sympathy? Or is Yubin trying to find the answer herself too?

"Considering today's events, I don't know if I'll make it through today, let alone a lifetime"

Yubin spots a nearby bench and decides to guide them there to let Yoohyeon rest a bit, settling themselves and motions for Yoohyeon to let her see her foot, in which the other refuses. But after relentless banters and urging with logic, Yoohyeon forfeits.

"I mean, that's what I'm trying to tell you, Yoohyeon, it's complicated," Yubin whispers the last part, lightly inspecting Yoohyeon's ankle.

A split second, and Yoohyeon abruptly perks up - almost hitting Yubin in the process - and reaches for both of her hands, vaporizing distance in less than one movement as she lets out her retort in mind, "But it doesn't have to be! Not if she knows"

Yubin's breath got hitched, heart raging in her ribcage that she finds an error in her system before deflating, in a mash of exhaustion and unimpressed, "Knows what?"

"How much you _really_ love her"

The younger one blinks, releasing herself from the grip that was uncalled for, "Of course she does. W-We just don't talk about it every minute of the day, but she knows"

"How?"

"What do you mean _how_?" 

_How does she know you love her?_

The note began when Yoohyeon smiles, concern and an understanding wrapping itself in questioning melody and although it was obvious how romance was at the etch of her tips, she still sings out, like lulling Yubin to realize what she means or a direct yet indirect way of asking what does Yubin really mean with her words or does it actually align with what she tells all this time.

Because Yoohyeon doubts her capability of understanding what love should be shown or be projected.

Yubin knows for herself that not all affections can be portrayed in a manner of consistent contacts and incredibly cheesy romantic gestures. She should be offended with Yoohyeon's dubious queries, yet why does it feel like she suddenly isn't sure of what it means to love?

So it was first instinct for Yubin to shut down her thoughts; to stop the voice that beckons her to go beyond, to drown it all out into nothingness. 

"No. Don't" she attempts to chuckle, shaking her head in disapproval of this -- cliché aria _thing_.

In the end, Yoohyeon didn't drop the solo and decided to roam throughout the park, participating in every ceremony that has taken place, dragging and forcing Yubin to follow her and make sure she doesn't stagger or even have a brief meeting with death.

Though despite the turn of events, Yoohyeon managed to rent pigeons (Yubin says rent, but Yoohyeon nags it's rather out of generosity because apparently she can speak animal language, much to Yubin's belief and disbelief), and the birds were kind enough to bring a garland of flowers to Handong -- _are you crazy??? they're birds, they don't know where she lives! --_ that was then confirmed after Handong rings into Yubin's phone several minutes after with glee pouring out from her voice, saying it was so romantic of her and tickles her with numerous questions of how she managed to get those pigeons to her.

Safe to say, things still went well.

_Although it doesn't calm Yubin as to why her heart swells about something else instead of relief._

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


_She's your love_

Bora's ears perked up from the familiar voice, echoing in the background.

She vigorously cranes her neck to the right, she isn't mistaken! She heard her!

Her hand was on the hilt of her sword before she cried out on the rail of the bridge in the middle, "Yoohyeon-ah!"

Biting her leather-gloved fist that keeps her from touching any speck of dirt that could be along her way, she then jumps over the bridge, landing gracefully on the ground, before taking in a huge lungful of air.

" _I've been dreaming--_ oh!" 

Bora then fell flatface, groaning in pain thereafter, as a bunch of bikers slammed into her stature that has popped into their peripheral out of nowhere.

  
  


\--

The evening shrouds the sky, and the bright, full moon has brought out its luminescence. Yubin had taken Yoohyeon to a pizza parlor (when she doesn't need to because of her foot, but Yoohyeon was adamant to see Gahyeon because she waited for Yubin after school for a long time while trying to be helpful around the pizza place where she stays a while and that Yoohyeon also insists to get Gahyeon something nice to eat as well), and as they were seated beside each other, with Gahyeon helping Minji with the dough near the edge of the place as Siyeon, Minji's wife, takes care of the counter, Yubin was showcasing a trick to Yoohyeon that had her bewildered and impressed by such _talent_.

"Show me again!" Yoohyeon beckons in awe. Her eyes shimmering to let Yubin repeat what she had done.

Yubin giggles at the reaction, pumping up her ego more than it should have.

"Okay, so like this," She takes up the lid of the pepper container, its aluminum case presented on her palm, "Watch very carefully."

"I'm going to put it in this hand like that," Yubin tucks in swiftly her thumb as she covers it with her other hand, distracting Yoohyeon who was immersed where it originally was, "and tada!" Yubin shows the lid that was transferred from her right to left hand as she pretended to pluck it out of Yoohyeon's ear in a quick motion.

Yoohyeon can only gasp in delight, incredibly astonished, clapping her hands together, "You are a wizard!"

Yubin would instantly defuse a hilarious compliment, yet she didn't, and instead settled her eyes on Yoohyeon's blinding smile.

Yoohyeon paused, her sight averting to the pizza in front of them, to the interior of the homey restaurant and the ambience surrounding them. She shifts slightly, hands on her lap and her eyes crinkle.

"This is a very nice place," She notes.

Yubin agrees, "Yeah"

"And we're eating dinner"

"Yep"

"So this is a date!" Yoohyeon concludes. 

"Yeah--" 

_Wait._

"I mean no. No. T-This isn't a date" Yubin feels herself falter, clamping her fingers together, "We're just -- we're just friends."

"Plus, people don't really bring their children on dates," Yubin adds, glancing where Gahyeon was with Minji. 

_Nice save Yubin_.

"Oh," Yoohyeon follows her gaze, "that's too bad"

Both of them witnessed Gahyeon beaming, happily aiding Minji by folding the table napkins. Subconsciously lacing themselves a smile as well.

"Gahyeon's a lovely girl. She's very kind and sweet"

Yubin inclines on the backrest of the chair, having the moment to see Yoohyeon look at Gahyeon with such endearment. She can hear a subtle beat, a bit of a notion that kindles her glad that Yoohyeon can see and say something about Gahyeon so genuinely.

"Yeah, she is"

There was a light force that was distinct when Yoohyeon leaned against the table, elbows rested on the edges and the earnest look on her face surprised Yubin to some degree, moreso when she asked.

"Does she miss her terribly?"

Yubin knew who she was referring to, but it was already a habit to put up her walls on a sensitive topic that she can't help but ask back for clarification.

"Miss who?"

"Her mother"

"Well, uh," Yubin tightens the rims of her lips, gorge lodged marginally. There was a throb that resonates, aches in deep, so she says, "We don't really get to… or like, we don't talk about it" in a tiny breath, that isn't hard to overlook.

"M-my apologies," Yoohyeon twiddled with her forefingers, "I shouldn't have asked"

"No, no, no. I-It's fine, it's just that," Yubin takes a deep breath, eyeing Yoohyeon with her heart against her throat. 

It was hard, but she steels nonetheless. The memories of her late wife flashing in her mind briefly.

"It's me, who doesn't want to talk about it" She admits, tears momentarily at the edge of her eyes before it disappears. She lets her gaze fix on curious and naive ones, "Not to Gahyeon, or to anybody"

"Because it was very sad?"

Yubin shakes her head, "Not initially"

Yoohyeon extends her hand, an empathetic expression appearing from her features that instantly melts Yubin's frigid demeanor, a fracture in the least, and reassures with a hold, "Because you were in love"

Yubin stares, and all she can do is return the warm gesture with nods at the moments of when she was whole, "Yeah… yeah…"

"That was the problem," she abruptly adds, a frown upon a realization.

"How could that be a problem?"

"Y'know, because love -- the lovey dovey version you talk about," Yubin creases, hand withdrawing from Yoohyeon's touch, "is just fantasy"

No one talks for a while, until Yubin adjusts her blazer and releases a breath she didn't know she was holding until then.

"One day, you have to wake up and you're in the real world. Painful and immensely cruel, this reality we live in"

The princess furrows her brows, perplexed, "What… made you wake up?"

"Well...she…" And until now, the ache that resounds, never went away. All Yubin could manage was to whisper, silently, to sometimes pretend it didn't dawn to her the truth that broke her more than she could have ever thought, "left…"

"I'm so sorry for you both," Yoohyeon stretches out her hand once again, pats gently the backhand that's curled tightly on the napkin. She caresses them a little, travelling to the knuckles and veins that are thin yet firm, and then leaves the hand as a way of caution and respect.

"It's fine, nothing I can't handle" Yubin winces, tiny and controlled. She then drifts, "it's her that I worry about though"

"She's shy, she doesn't have many friends. I just…" Yubin takes a look, her tiny girl smiling when she accomplishes folding a napkin technique taught by Minji who applauded, and feels her insides churn, "Want her to be strong. To be able to face the world for what it is. That's also why I don't encourage the fairytales"

"I don't want her to set up to believe in this _'dreams come true'_ nonsense"

"But dreams do come true," Yoohyeon cuts in, softly objecting,"and maybe something wonderful _will_ happen"

Yubin titters, a dash of deride that explains everything, "Right, well, I forgot who I was talking to"

"Well," Yoohyeon instead tells, eyes never leaving Yubin's ever since they sat down, "I hope you don't forget"

Yubin stays quiet, ears ringing and ramming against her when she hears the next line.

"Because I like talking to you"

\--

"Look, uh, Yoohyeon," Yubin calls out, coming from the bathroom in her navy blue paired pajamas as she walks through the hall of her apartment to the living room where Yoohyeon resides, handling a book from this world, in her own borrowed apparel, "That was a nice bedtime story you told Gahyeon about"

Yoohyeon looks up, a smile making its way to her lips again, "Oh, thank you"

The silent pads of her slip-ons were audible, and Yubin sat next to Yoohyeon, gathering herself to repeat the words in her head.

"I know what it's like when someone disappoints you"

At this, Yoohyeon drops what she was reading and closes the book gently to face Yubin, puzzled by the sudden statement.

Releasing tension, Yubin continues, "It's… tempting… to see things the way you wish they were instead of how they are"

"I don't wish that she's coming, Yubin-ah," Says Yoohyeon, climbing a bit closer to shorten the distance between them on the couch, careful not to wake Gahyeon with their voices that could pierce through walls, "she is"

"Uhm, right, because you still believe in your true love's delusion," Yubin didn't mean to insult, but the emotions rising within her wasn't able to be contained and was spilled before she even realized.

"You know what? I don't know if you're kidding, or you're being ironic, but what you said, about destiny and fate or anything related to such things that will never be existing, it's time we drop the act and face the truth, Yoohyeon"

Yoohyeon's eyes were wide, her expression unreadable, and it only prompted Yubin to press on, believing that Yoohyeon deserves better; to be treated honestly, and to be cared for.

"I'd like to help, Yoohyeon," Yubin tracks, she can feel her feet trembling against her cotton slippers, hands tightening itself as she sinks deeper into the couch, "If things don't work out and you'll stay here in Seoul, maybe I can offer you some options around here--"

"Thanks, Yubin," Yoohyeon starts, and it was keen that she had heard enough, and Yubin felt herself crumble, "That's remarkably thoughtful of you, but as I've already said, Bora is coming for me"

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Yoohyeon snaps, startling Yubin from the trance she was almost in.

But she was quick to recollect, "Because I deal with this everyday"

Yubin lowers her voice, stern but nerving, "If a relationship has issues at the beginning, it doesn't get any better--"

"She _is_ coming"

"Yoohyeon, I don't think so. No"

Yoohyeon stands, "Yes, she will!"

"I have to disagree," Yubin holds her ground, but her innards wavered, "No"

"No?" Yoohyeon replicates in dispute.

"No"

"Is that the only word you _know_?! No?"

Yubin frowns, "No"

The other scoffs, "Oh yeah?" Yoohyeon protrudes, points and then mimicks, "No"

This made Yubin go the same level as the taller, "No! I mean, no"

"No! No! No! Over and over again," Yoohyeon raises her tone, fists balling, so compressed in frustration.

" _Every_ word that comes out of your mouth is _no_ ," She paces to the table, her mind occupied in emotions she had never felt before and she needed to walk it out, somehow, to subside this uncomfort that compells her blind.

Yubin reads the room, and seals her words that are brewing as well.

  
  


"It just makes me _so_ ," Yoohyeon huffs, her lips distorted by this inexplicable fervor that's driving her mad, "Sometimes you just makes me so.."

  
  


The shorter haired girl then approaches, cautious and worried about the discomfort she might have given,"I make you so what?"

  
  


" _You_ make me so!!" Yoohyeon was ready to punch someone out with how white her knuckles are, but the inability to burst out, to rage and let the caged entity within her free, was so hard that she can only grasp at this feeling, letting it burn her alive.

  
  


She wrinkles her nose, her clenched hand up near her face, "So…"

  
  


She halts for a moment, thinking of the unpleasant word, until it breaks itself, "Angry!!!"

  
  


The air around them stilled. Ticking like a bomb as silence thumps.

  
  


Yoohyeon then lets out a chuckle, a gasp of epiphany that washes her real, "I'm angry?"

She veers to Yubin, hops in amazement, "I'm angry!"

  
  


Yubin was bewildered.

  
  


"Are you okay?"

  
  


"I'm…" Yoohyeon processed. She can sense a shift, a melody that changes its pitch. She glances, searching something in Yubin's eyes, as if there was still denial, before answering, "...wonderful"

  
  
  


Yoohyeon laughs, too happy, too much feelings all in one and holds Yubin's hands, a gesture used one too many times already, "I'm…"

  
  


"Are you sure?" Yubin questions, giving back the same pressure of succor. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening, because Yoohyeon's abrupt upheaval caught her surprised.

  
  
  


"I'm…" Yoohyeon repeats, her vision tunneling. All she can focus on was the hues of raven against dull lavender, doe-looking eyes cutting her weak than it was prior.

  
  
  


"I'm fine," It echoes, hushed when she subconsciously fixes a dangling fringe from Yubin's recently pixie cut to get it out of the way and reveal soft disposition.

  
  
  


Yubin was aware. Knows of her skin that prickles and igniting almost a dormant vessel. It was tempting, to eradicate this barrier that separates them both, especially when Yoohyeon leans, slowly, hesitant but also willing to risk something Yubin can't comprehend what it is for her mind was in turmoil, all buzzed and just smoking with a flame she unknowingly began.

  
  
  


The waves came in crashing, everything slams with great force.

  
  


And before she knows it, she creates space, averting her regard and intents.

  
  


She steps away, letting go of Yoohyeon's hands with care and bid her, "Good night, Yoohyeon"

  
  
  


_And Yoohyeon felt her knees lose its strength, descending down the couch in a discernment of what she had almost done if not for Yubin separating herself._

  
  


_"Oh, my…" She wisps, clasps her trembling hands together as she understands the line she crossed unintentionally._

  
  


\--

  
  


The day after, Bora did come to Yubin's apartment, much to the latter's dumbfounded demeanor and disappointment (and after being threatened by a golden hilted rapier to her neck).

  
  


Minutes after, Yoohyeon was swept away, partitioning to a date she had ask Bora, and gave each other farewells.

  
  


None of them dwells with the longing as they willingly ignored what transpired last night.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made some alterations :) 
> 
> happy new year's to everyone~


End file.
